A Job Well Done
by GunCastor
Summary: The thoughts and actions of our favorite generic characters from this game at specific points.
1. Lost in the Forest

I actually got this idea from two other writers who are writing about the FFT jobs you can get at bars. I thought that was a creative idea and decided to give it a shot with something similiar. The generic characters were never given personalities which was something that kind of bothered me a little, even the generics you get in the game due to the story. I am speaking of Alicia, Lavian, and Rad of course. This story begins in Chapter Two, right after Princess Ovelia was kidnapped and Ramza and company have left to track her down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Tactics even though it's one of my favorite games.

Warning: Might contain game spoilers and rated for somewhat bloody battles.

* * *

**A Job Well Done  
Chapter 1  
Lost in the Forest**

Through the rain, a small group of soldiers marched onward through the forest path. Upon closer inspection, one could tell they were not ordinary soldiers. Among them was the famous mercenary, Gafgarion the Dark Knight. He was covered in old dark armor, the weight didn't seem to bother the rather old man though. It was said that he never failed a job he got and could absorb his enemy's health with his Nightsword technique.

Two fellow mercenaries that was currently working with him was the formidable Ramza and Rad the Squire. Ramza was the current leader, despite Gafgarion's surperior skill. He had on a metallic blue chest plate and brown long pants made for the outdoorsman. His blond hair was a mess, almost covering his blue eyes. He was known to be kind-hearted, heroic, and a natural leader.

Near the front of the group was the most determined of them all, Agrias Oaks the Holy Knight. She was everything a king would want in a knight, honorable, brave, and fierce. Even now she was covered in a layer of thick armor with her sword sheathed at her side. He short brown hair was cut to prevent it from getting in the way in battle. She was seldom to tell a joke, however, and some could say she had no sense of humor.

Trailing right behind Agrias was her two knights in-training to be Holy Knights, Lavian and Alicia. If one didn't know better, they would call them twins. They both had long hair that reached their shoulders along with the traditional Knight's uniform, armor, and sword. Both were loyal to the cause but like any cadets, they showed signs of imaturity. Alicia was easily excited and a bit more rash than Lavian. Lavian was more level headed and was more learned in manners then her counter part.

Last but not least was Rad the Squire. He had perhaps the least battle experience between everyone there. He had proven himself in battle before the princess was captured however that he would no easy target. Rad was perhaps the most childish of the group or at least it seemed so. He loved to make jokes and play around, sometimes at the most inopportune times. Overall, he was a fun guy to hang around but got serious when he needed too.

  


"Are we there yet?" Rad asked impatiently. He looked to his fellow comrades for an answer. Gafgarion, as usual, grumbled something under his breath. Agrias seemed to just ignore him or she didn't hear.

"We'll get there soon," Ramza answered with an amused grin. His expression turned grim however as he scanned the trees surrounding them for any signs of monsters.

"Are we there now?" Rad asked, feeling rather bored of the hours of walking. The angry sound of thunder rumbling could be heard and the rain continued to pour.

"Agh! Will stop complaining already?!" one of Agrias's trainees turned to yell at him.

"Heh heh, sorry....um...., Lavian right?" Rad took a guess.

"You...you moron!" Alicia pulled back her fist and smacked him in the head. Even though it was soften by his helmet, it did its damage and sent him flailing backwards and on to his back.

"Hey, what's going on back here?" the second of Agrias's trainees hovered over the fallen Rad. Rad groaned in reply and pointed a gloved finger at Alicia.

"This whiney idiot got us mixed up again!"

"I see...," Lavian reached down and helped Rad up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Rad mumbled.

"Hmph! Come'one, let's just get out of here!" Alicia turned impatiently away from the her two comrades and to the others trailing ahead. But to her complete and udder surprise, they were gone already. "Guys, they left without us!" Alicia screamed in a panic.

"What? They couldn't have!" Lavian turned to her panicking twin.

"They did and it's all this idiot's fault!" Alicia glared at the Squire.

"Well, at least you have me to protect you," Rad said with a sly smile. *Bam!* Again Rad was knocked down by Alicia's wrath. "Ow! I was just kidding, what was that for?"

"You're impossible!" Alicia countered.

"Calm down both of you. This isn't a time to squabble, we need to worry about getting back to the others. Also, we could be attacked by monsters at anytime," Lavian walked in between them to get their attention.

The trio remained silent as they continued through the forest. The rain was getting worst and the mud threatened to pull them under by their feet. Heavy armor was not built for this kind of weather. Even so, the trio of soldiers forced themselves forward, step by step.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Rad tapped on shoulders of the two knights. They were just about a step ahead of him. His foot sink another inch deeper in the mud from stopping, the stopped just over his ankles.

"Now's not the time for any of your jokes," Lavian said, looking ahead for any signs of Agrias and the others.

"I'm not kidding," Rad said seriously. All three stopped to take a look around them. The wind was shaking the leaves of the trees so they couldn't tell if monsters were hiding inside or not. The darkening sky did not help their field of vision at all. After deciding that it was nothing, they continued onwards.

"You were only hearing things. What's the matter, scared?" Alicia turned to Rad.

He looked like he was gonna counter with an insult of his own but suddenly shouted, "Behind you!" and pushed Alicia aside. She landed on her side with a muffled *oof!* sound. Had Rad not pushed her out of the way , she would have suffered a lethal blow by a goblin dressed in purple. Two others dressed in red followed closely behind them.

Goblins were amongst some of the most common monsters found in Ivalice but they were not to be taken lightly. Goblins relied on their fists to fight and can be deadly if they were experienced enough. They were about as tall as an average adult human and covered with fur. The color of clothing and hat they were told of their species. The ones in red were the weakest species, followed by the the ones in purple, and then the strongest wore green.

Lavian quickly drew her sword quickly followed by Rad. The lead goblin let out a feral roar to his followers. Immediately they charged forward to attack.

The goblin in purple reached Lavian first. Leaping in to the air, he spun like a living top with his fists outstretched. Lavian jumped back and tried to defend herself from the attack with her sheild. That plan proved to be a failure as a blow of the fists knocked it out of her hands followed by a hit that sent her tumbling to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rad and Alicia each dealing with one of their own goblins.

The punch in the gut sent Rad reeling back. He swung his sword clumsily at it but the goblin dodged back and avoided the attack all together. Rad decided to go on the attack, he thrust his blade straight forward but the goblin ducked right under it. He then leaped in to the air with a rough uppercut that threw Rad in to the air.

Alicia was having troubles of her own. The goblin was unleashing punch after punch while Alicia relied on her sheild. At this rate, her sheild would soon break and the attacks would hit her. The barrage of punches continued as Alicia continued to be pushed back. Suddenly, she leapt forward unexpectedly.

'Enough already!' Alicia screamed in her mind.

The goblin roared in pain as the sheild slammed in to his face. He reared back and sent another punch flying but Alicia was fast and blocked this time with her sword. The goblin's fist was almost cut in half and he reared his head in a loud scream. Alicia quickly ended his misery with a mortal cut to the chest. One last moan told his brothers that he was defeated.

Rad attempted to dodge his opponent's punches but they came way to fast and the armor he wore slowed him down considerably. He managed to twist out of the way of the next punch, receiving only a glancing blow. He brought his sword around, slapping it on the side of the head with the flat side of his sword. The goblin's head snapped back and he stumbbled a step in disorientation. What a final plunge of Rad's blade, the goblin fell, never to get up again.

Bringing both of his fists together, the purple clad goblin brought it down upon the fallen Lavian. She rolled out of the way however just in time, the goblin's fist making a loud impact upon the ground. She got up to her feet and attempted a slash at the monster but it leaned back, avoiding the blade. It then came at her with a punch but she ducked low and hit the goblin in the gut with the hilt of her sword. The goblin gasped for breath from the hit but another slash of Lavian's blade ended it.

"Heh, told you there was something out there," Rad gasped for breath from the fight. Out of all the surviving fighters, he had recieved the most damages. He quickly reached for a healing potion from his pouch and poured the blue liquid down his throat. "I hate how these things taste," Rad mumbbled as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Get used to it," Lavian said with a knowing grin.

"Yup, you'll be using it a lot," Alicia agreed.

"So..., I guess we rest here for now?" Rad asked almost too eagerly.

"Good idea. If we are too tired to defend ourselves, we could be in real trouble," Lavian nodded. They all say down, leaning against the nearest tree.

The sky continued to darken as the hours passed. The trio of soldiers huddled near each other to stay warm. All their camping equipment was with Ramza and the others. A fire was impossible to build because of the rain. All the while, lightning continued to rumble in the heavens.

  


"Wake up!" a gruff voice commanded.

"I don't wanna..., the academy instructor's mean...," Rad mumbbled. He rolled over in his sleep and continued to snore. *Thump!* Rad shot straight up now wide awake. Standing right in front of him was a very annoyed Gafgarion, who had just rudely awakened him, and a slightly amused Ramza.

"You could have been more gentle," Ramza said to the Dark Knight.

"Don't let him grow soft, Ramza," Gafgarion said before walking down the path grumbbling. Ramza went to help him up. 

Agrias was furious as she scolded her two trainees. A knight was not supposed to be distracted so easily as to get left behind in a group. They had to go back to get them which left more time for the kidnapper to get away with the princess. It was her responsibility to get the princess back and her trainees were suppose to help her and learn from her but instead, they were slowing her down. Further more, they had all fallen asleep without someone to keep watch. That was careless and could have gotten them all killed if a monster decided to attack.

"How could you two be so careless?! You were lucky that you were not hurt!" Agrias was was saying as Rad approached them from behind.

"Um..., Mrs Agrias, it was my fault that we got seperated," Rad said to her, interupting her speech. Agrias turned and glared at the Squire.

"You mercenaries are really something!" Agrias said and shoved him out of the way and with the words, "Be more careful next time!" she continued down the path.

Alicia and Lavian gave him a grateful smile as they continued walking. Rad couldn't help but grin back at them. Nothing more was said to keep Agrias from being suspicious of Rad's half-lie. Without knowing it, the three of them would form a deep friendship that came from more than just comrades in arms.


	2. A Rest Stop at Lionel Castle

Sorry for not updating for a long time. After many thoughts and much help from a friend of mine, I was finally able to make this chapter feel right. The last chapter two I did was horrid in my opinion and was deleted. Please enjoy! ^_^ 

Warning: Might contain game spoilers and rated for somewhat bloody battles.

* * *

**A Job Well Done  
Chapter 2  
A Rest Stop at Lionel Castle**

Having rescued Princess Ovelia and bringing her to safety, the Cardinal gave Ramza and his party a hero's welcome. They were offered rooms in the castle itself. Ramza, of course couldn't just accept such an offer but the Cardinal insisted and it would be rude to protest any further. So it was decided that they would stay here for the day for a well deserved rest.

Ovelia was to stay at the castle as planned. This meant Agrias would stay also. Ramza would continue onward the next day to help Mustadio and his holy stone.

  


As on any other day, the market was packed with people. Most were commoners buying the few scraps of food with what little money they had. Some were not as lucky and became beggars on the side of the road. Shops lined the path, advertising their products on display. Overall, the market was a cheerful place for most people if they could avoid thieves.

Walking down the market was none other than Rad himself. For over half an hour, he had been searching for Alicia and Lavian. He sighed to himself as another fellow commoner brushed past him hastily in the crowded streets.

Finally, he found them at a weapons shop, looking at a display of swords. Quickly, he made his way towards them through the large crowd.

"...a blue sword with ice element, nice. And the blue matches with my armor too," Alicia was saying when Rad approached them.

"So this is where you two have been, I've been looking forever!" Rad exaggerated.

"Is something wrong?" Lavian asked. 

"No, Agrias wanted to see you two," Rad delivered his message.

"The Captain? We'd better hurry," Lavian gently put down the Ice Brand she was looking at. They both quickly ran towards the castle, leaving Rad behind.

"You're welcome..." he grumbled softly.

  


"Go with me? Are you sure that is wise, Agrias?" Ramza was saying as Lavian and Alicia arrived. Ramza and Agrias were in the courtyard. It was a small area, just big enough for an elegant oak tree to provide shade from the harsh sunlight. Short wild plants grew among the floor, contrasting with the gray stone walls on all four sides.

"Yes, Ramza, I think it is for the best. The Princess is safe under the Cardinal's protection and I will be here to watch over her," Agrias explained. It was rare for Agrias to be seen without her armor and today was no exception. She was in almost full armor with her sword sheathed at her side.

"If you think it is best," Ramza agreed. Unlike Agrias, Ramza stripped off his battle armor as soon as possible. He was left with the cotton shirt he wore underneath. His sword and armor were left in his room. His hair was still a mess from the last battle though.

Their conversation was interrupted by two pairs of rapidly approaching footsteps. Lavian and Alicia stepped through the double doors. "Lavian/Alicia, reporting as requested," they saluted in unison.

"What took you so long?" Agrias demanded. Ramza opened his mouth to tell Agrias to ease up, but stopped himself. It was not right for him to say, at least not yet.

"Rad could not find us," Alicia answered.

"I suppose the incident was unavoidable, but I expect that to be improved with time. But more importantly, I have called this appointment to inform your current working status. You no longer work for me.," Agrias explained.

The look of confusion was immediate on both of the girls' faces. "Are we...fired?" Alicia asked.

"Did we do something wrong?" Lavian questioned.

"No, it's none of that," Ramza suppressed a chuckle, "Agrias thought it would be best that you travel with me,"

"But Captain, why?" Alicia asked.

"A knight does not question what he is told to do," Agrias lightly scolded.

"Just be ready to leave tomorrow morning," Ramza said.

"Yes, Sir!" Alicia and Lavian saluted once again in unison.

"Ramza," the newly appointed captain corrected.

"Excuse me, Sir. I didn't get that," Lavian asked.

"My name is Ramza. Call me Ramza," Ramza smiled.

"Yes S....er.....Ramza," Alicia nodded.

Sensing that Ramza was done, Agrias said , "You are dismissed, be sure to be ready." The two knights nodded and made their way out. As soon as they were gone, Agrias turned to Ramza with a skeptical look. "You spoil them too much."

"Don't question my ways and I won't question yours," Ramza grinned.

Agrias nodded thoughtfully. "Fair enough. Just take care of them or you'll have me to worry about."

  


"Wark....," the yellow chocobo cooed softly as Rad brushed him softly. It was his first long rest stop since he had been rescued from the group of goblins that cornered him. He had sneaked into a few battles to help out a little,but he mostly known for carrying Princess Ovelia on their way to Lionel.

"Like that, Boco?" Rad whispered softly. He continued brushing slowly and working away dirt stuck in the feathers. Boco nodded his head and made more cooing noises.

"So how was it? Carrying the princess I mean. Lighter than Ramza in full armor, yeah?" Rad asked. He spoke to the chocobo almost every time he groomed him, sharing his thoughts and feelings as if Boco was some kind of biological diary. Chocobos were smarter then what most people gave them credit for and Boco was no different.

It was at that precise moment that Ovelia just happened to be taking a walk and heard voices near the stables. At first, she couldn't tell who was talking but the voice sounded familiar to her. Her curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to find out. "She's really beautiful, I wonder...if all princesses are like that," Rad wondered out loud, unaware of Ovelia's presence.

The chocobo suddenly began to wark and shake his head as the princess entered the room. Rad, however, was completely oblivious to that fact. "Calm down already, have you gone crazy?!" Rad yelled over the noise. Boco rammed his beak onto Rad's head, trying to warn him. "Ow! What was that for?!" Rad cried, rubbing the place he was hit.

"Wark waark wark!" Boco stared at someone behind the squire, hinting that someone was was watching.

"Behind me?" Rad turned around and came face to face with Ovelia. His eyes widened in surprise. Regaining his composure quickly, he kneeled down, mimicking the movements Ramza had done before. "Uh...Your Highness," he bowed and lowered his head, afraid to look at her. He could hear Boco also kneeling and bowing as well.

"Oh, please, I didn't mean to...interrupt," Ovelia said apologetically.

"Not a problem, have um...Your Highness uh...," it was obvious that Rad had never spoken to royalty before, but he was trying his best. Ovelia tried to conceal her laughter, but a smile broke out.

"What's so funny, Princess?" Rad asked, a bit offended that she was laughing at his futile attempt.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Please speak as you normally would."

Rad got up to his feet. "Uh...Princess, about what I said earlier, I only meant that I never saw royalty before and would never dreamed of meeting anyone like that. It was just a surprise, that's all. I'm sorry if it sounded different," Rad appologized quickly.

He took a peek at her face, hoping to see a favorable expression. She watched him carefully, as if studying him. After an awkward minute of them staring at each other, she finally spoke, "I've never spoke with a...commoner either. I was never allowed to."

Rad turned back and started to groom Boco. "Oh, ok," he nodded thoughtfully. Again, there was another awkward moment of silence.

"The chocobo, can you show me how to take care of him?" Ovelia asked.

"Sure, wanna try brushing him?" Rad asked, holding up the brush.

"Of course," Ovelia smiled as she took the brush from him. She slowly approached Boco and mimicked Rad in an attempt to groom the chocobo.

"I think he likes it better when you groom him," Rad noticed at the content look on the chocobo's face. Boco lowered his head and warked once. Ovelia smiled as she started on Boco's neck and started working upwards. Boco warked once again, this time a bit more harshly. The startled Princess stopped immediately.

"Princess, try brushing down," Rad corrected her, trying to hide a chuckle. She nodded and raised the brush to Boco's head and brushed downwards through his neck and on to his back. Boco let out a content coo as she continued.

The peaceful environment was shattered by the sound of pounding feet. The door slammed open, revealing Agrias Oaks, the blue on her armor matching the night sky. She bowed upon seeing the Princess and said, "Your Highness, dinner is now served. The Cardinal requests that you accompany him for dinner."

"Oh, thank you, Agrias," Ovelia handed the brush over to the squire. "It was nice talking to you, Rad."

"Yeah, same here, Princess."

Agrias looked up at Rad with a surprised expression on her face. She was surprised by Rad's informal speech. She attempted to give him a warning that it was not proper.

Agrias was interrupted was interrupted before she could say anything though. "Come along, Agrias," Ovelia called, a little further down the path.

As soon as they were gone, Rad let out a sigh of relief. "That went well, I think...," he said out loud to himself.


End file.
